Anything For You
by pearpie13
Summary: When Kurt finds that Blaine had begun dating David Karofsky upon his return to Lima, he resorts to some underhanded tactics to get back at him. Klaine, Kurtbastian, Blainofksy
1. Chapter 1

Kurt opened the door to his car and climbed into the driver's side, sighing loudly as the door slammed shut behind him.

Dave and Blaine. Blaine and Dave. How tasteless.

He pushed his key into the ignition, brow furrowing in annoyance and anger. How could Blaine leave him in New York and come back to Lima to be with _Dave Karofsky_ , of all people?

Kurt bit his lip in thought, and began pulling out of the Scandals parking lot, driving towards his home. In Blaine's defense, he _did_ kind of leave him hanging when he called off the engagement. Still, Kurt thought Blaine would have a bit more tact than to come running back to Ohio to date Kurt's ex- _nightmare_. It was.. Incomprehensible. Insane.

How was Kurt supposed to compete with Blaine's apparently newly-developed taste for 'bears'?

He flipped on the radio, deep in thought as he drove home absentmindedly.

When he pulled into his driveway, Kurt wasn't even listening to the clubby remix music that was pouring through his speakers.

That was, until he caught a few lyrics that threw him back in time, to a certain meerkat-resembling Warbler.

 _Turn the lights out now,_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand,_

 _Hand you another drink_

Kurt sighed, and slammed his head onto his steering wheel, thankful that the horn didn't sound and alert the entire neighborhood of his arrival in the middle of the night.

 _Can you spend a little time?_

 _Time is slippin' away._

 _Away from us, so stay._

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came._

He wondered where Sebastian Smythe was, if he was even still in Ohio.

He should give him a call. _That_ would show Blaine that he moved on too.

And if it just so happened that Kurt's new beau was _Blaine's_ personal idea of a living hell, then so be it.

Kurt smiled to himself, and shut the car off before climbing out of it, slowly walking up to his front door. He turned the handle quietly, and was surprised to find a light on in the front room.

And Burt Hummel sitting at attention in the large recliner, eyeing him intently.

".. Where've ya been, Kurt?"

Kurt cleared his throat, staring at his feet as he toed off his shoes by the front door. "I was.. Out. Mingling and whatnot."

Burt raised a brow, silently asking for further details.

Sighing, Kurt looked his dad in the eye. "I went to Scandals to see if I could talk with Blaine, and I.. I found him there with David. Karofsky."

At that, both of Burt's brows shot up in surprise. "Karofsky? That same son of a bitch that caused you to transfer junior year?"

Kurt grimaced, walking to plop himself onto the couch across from his dad, pulling his feet up to recline in defeat. "The very same."

Burt leaned forward in the recliner, resting his elbows on his knees. "What in the hell is he doing with Blaine?"

Kurt covered his face with both hands, groaning as he dragged his palms over his tired features. "They're.. Together, dad. Dating."

"Well, damn. That kid moves on quick, especially considering how you guys were before it ended."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut out of sheer embarrassment, and slight sadness. "Please, don't remind me, Dad."

Burt stood from the recliner, raising both hands in defense as he walked towards the stairs that led to his and Carole's bedroom. "I'm not tryin' to attack you, kid. You know that. I'm just concerned, is all."

Kurt sat up on the couch, stretching his arms above his head as he let out a slight yawn. "Yeah, I know. Thank you."

Burt smiled from his place near the foot of the stairs, hand on the railing. "Listen, kiddo. I know you've grown up a lot and all but.. If you need me to kick someone's ass because they hurt you, I am still more than willing to and more than capable of doing so."

Kurt laughed, standing and cross the room to hug his father before he continued up the stairs. "I know, dad, but I promise it isn't necessary. Go get some rest."

He heard Burt mumble something about ' _you should get some too'_ before bidding Kurt goodnight and walking upstairs. Kurt proceeded to his own room, shutting the door quietly and leaning against it in exhaustion once he was finally alone. He licked his lips, then sighed once more before standing and walking towards his dresser to get ready for bed. As he pulled his shirt over his head and reached for his pajama top, he glanced a photo of him and Blaine in their Warbler uniforms, resting against his vanity mirror. His mind once again thought of a certain brunette Warbler with a sly smirk and smoldering dark eyes.

He pouted his lips in thought, tugging his shirt over his head before grabbing his phone and quickly finding a contact he thought he would never use in his life.

 _ **Hey Sebastian, it's Kurt. Are you in Ohio? Let's get some coffee together. - K**_

He took a deep breath, and hit send before he could second-guess himself. He immediately tossed his phone on his bed, continuing with his bedtime routine.

When he crawled into bed 10 minutes later with a freshly washed and moisturized face, he noticed he had a new notification.

 _ **For you, I'm always available. Lima Bean at 11? - S**_

Kurt smiled, biting his lip in thought before sending a reply.

 _ **Perfect. See you then. - K**_

Kurt smirked to himself, tossing his phone onto his bedside table before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up early the next morning, yawning widely as he checked his phone for any messages.

When he saw the name _'Blaine'_ at the top of his notifications, he was.. shocked, to say the least. He hesitantly opened the message, scanning it quickly.

 _ **Hey Kurt, I just wanted to make sure you were alright last night. I really hope we're okay, Dave and I were hoping that we could all be friends, maybe even hang out sometime soon. Let me know. -Blaine**_

Kurt pursed his lips, staring at his screen. He decided against answering, and placed his phone back onto the table as he busied himself with getting ready.

A short while later, Kurt was standing in his kitchen, nibbling on an english muffin when his father walked in.

"Well, you look pretty damn happy this morning, considering the state you were in last night."

"Good morning to you, too." Kurt mumbled, swallowing his bite of muffin as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone.

Burt Hummel raised his eyebrows, pouring himself a mug of coffee before turning to his son. "What're you up this early for, anyways?"

Kurt slowly raised his eyes to his father, and contemplated telling his father the truth about his plans for the day or not. After all, his dad _did_ know Sebastian as the kid who almost _blinded_ Blaine in high school. He cleared his throat, setting his phone down on the table as he swallowed the last of his muffin. "I.. have a date."

At this, Burt leaned against the kitchen counter fully, raising his mug to his lips slowly. "And who's the lucky bachelor?"

Kurt smiled tightly, breaking eye contact with his father as he walked to place his plate in the sink. "No one you know. Just.. some guy."

"Is this guy someone who I can trust, isn't a rando off of Craigslist who's tryna use you for.." Burt starts, gesturing with his hand in some vague yet disturbing way. Kurt grimaces in disgust, brushing his hands off on the dishrag near the sink before turning to exit the kitchen.

" _God,_ no, Dad, it's.. an old high school friend. From Dalton."

At this, Burt stared blankly at his son. "He ain't a creeper, then?"

Kurt scoffed in amusement. " _No,_ Dad."

As he left the kitchen, Kurt heard his father chuckle playfully. "Be careful, son. I'll see you at dinner."

Kurt smiled to himself as he left the house, pulling his car keys out of his pocket as he went.

xXx

Kurt pulled into the parking lot at the Lima Bean at precisely 10:55, and parked his car before wiping his palms on his jeans. Why was he so nervous about seeing _Sebastian Smythe_ of all people? He shook his head gently to himself before exiting his car and walking towards the coffee shop entrance.

He pulled the door open and scanned the shop for that familiar smirking face; when he didn't find it upon first glance, he made his way to the counter, ready to order his regular nonfat mocha and wait patiently for the boy. As he scanned the menu absentmindedly, he felt a body appear closely behind him, and a sultry voice whispered into his ear.

"Isn't the point of a date for me to buy your coffee _for_ you, Hummel?"

Kurt jumped slightly, chuckling softly as he turned to face Sebastian. "I-I didn't see you when I got here, so I just figured I'd go ahead and get my own, Smythe." Sebastian grinned cockily, slipping his hands into his pockets before sliding up alongside Kurt in line.

"Beside the point. This one's on me, Hummel."

Kurt smirked, eyes lingering on the boy for longer than necessary. Sebastian led them towards the register, flashing the barista a charming smile before placing their order. As the two walked towards the opposite counter where their drinks were being prepared, Sebastian turned on Kurt, a knowing grin on his face. "So, Porcelain, tell me: what happened to Blaine Anderson and your guys' 'Spectacular and None-Too-Soon Engagement'?"

Kurt cleared his throat, grabbing his drink from the barista before turning on his heel, leading Sebastian to a nearby yet secluded table. "If you must know, Blaine and I broke up. He left New York and.. now he's here."

Sebastian nodded, sipping his drink casually as he eyed Kurt over the lid of his cup. "So that explains why _you're_ here, but not necessarily why you wanted to suddenly get coffee and have a gossip date together."

Kurt pursed his lips, and glanced around the coffee shop before leaning forward. He licked his lips, nodding his head slightly for Sebastian to lean closer. Sebastian raised his brows, intrigued, yet complied.

"Sebastian, we've both done some growing up. And you gotta admit, you've always fantasied about how hot the hate sex would be between us."

At this, Kurt's own cheeks colored slightly, but he kept his eyes slightly lowered, refusing to show how embarrassed he was at being so forward. Sebastian grinned, glancing around before leaning closer to Kurt. "Oh yeah, Hummel? So, you're telling me that you've thought about this before?" Kurt bit his lip, raising an eyebrow slightly in answer. Sebastian smiled smugly, leaning back in his seat and taking a long sip of his warm drink.

"So, what do you say?"

Sebastian set his cup down, taking a moment to scan Kurt before answering. "Honestly, I'll be damned if I'm anybody's messy rebound after the gay break-up of the century," Kurt's eyes fell to the table as his cheeks flared up with heat - he should have _known_ this was a stupid idea - before Sebastian continued, "However, I've always wondered what was so special about you that made Blaine do all that cheesy shit that he's sacrificed for you over the years." Sebastian smiled knowingly at Kurt, leaning forward once more. "So, I'm in."

xXx

From across the coffee shop, Santana Lopez was fuming. What the fuck was Kurt doing with the infamous rat of Dalton Academy? Quinn Fabray followed Santana's gaze across the shop, eyebrows raising in surprise when she found what Santana had been glaring at for the past 5 minutes.

"Well.. that's certainly.. weird." Quinn stated, sipping her drink as Santana pulled out her phone.

"Weird doesn't even begin to cut it, Q. I bet our bear-chasing gay hobbit doesn't know about this date." Santana opened her camera on her phone, snapping a few photos of the two boys leaning towards each other, flirtatious glances evident even from across the shop.

"Well, what business is it of Blaine's? Isn't he with David now?" Quinn started, eyeing the two boys curiously as Santana typed furiously at her phone screen.

"Hell yeah he is, but Hummel's been hung up on him since the break up, and Karofsky be damned, those two miss each other more than they'll admit. Kurt isn't the kind of person to forgive someone like Sebastian Smythe of all people, especially during his weakest point. Something else is goin' on." With that, Santana sent the photos to Blaine, demanding an explanation.

She smiled up at Quinn, and picked her drink up as she smiled confidently at her friend. "Blainers deserves to know that Kurt's movin' on, especially if it's with someone he swore a vendetta against back in high school." The two glanced at the two boys, who were once again leaning towards each other over the table, and Santana frowned at the way Sebastian eyed Kurt like a piece of meat. "Besides, if anyone's allowed to make bedroom eyes at Hummel without me throwing up, it's Anderson."

xXx

Blaine heard his phone vibrate on the counter, and he grabbed it absentmindedly from where it was resting alongside the cutting board he was using to prepare lunch on. He quirked a single brow when he noticed Santana's contact name flash across the screen, and opened the message hesitantly.

Dave walked into the kitchen as Blaine proceeded to drop his phone onto the floor, his other hand tightening on the knife he had been using to chop lettuce. His boyfriend looked up in concern, stepping forward to pick up Blaine's phone from the floor. "Babe, what's-"

"N-no, don't- don't." Blaine said, swooping down to pick up his unlocked phone before Dave had a chance to see the photos that had upset Blaine.

The photos of one Kurt Hummel with Sebastian Smythe, looking as cozy and comfortable as ever over coffee.

Dave raised his hands in surrender, and looked at Blaine in concern. "Is.. everything alright, babe?"

Blaine cleared his throat, and pocketed his phone before offered Dave a tight smile. "Of course, just.. Santana being Santana."

Dave nodded in understanding, kissing the side of Blaine's head before exiting the kitchen once more. Blaine sighed in his absence, licking his lips in thought.

If he had already moved on, then what's so wrong with Kurt doing so, as well?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian slammed Kurt against his bedroom door, his lips immediately attaching to the shorter boy's neck. Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy, Sebastian wrapping his hand behind Kurt's head and tugging on a fistful of hair. Kurt moaned loudly, thankful for his dad and Carole being at work and leaving the house empty for a few hours.

That allowed him and Sebastian to become rather.. well-acquainted in ways they have never been before.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips roughly, tugging him towards the bed. He pushed Kurt backwards, his knees hitting the bed, before sending him tumbling backwards. Kurt laughed softly, pupils blown with lust as he sprawled out on his bed, Sebastian eyeing him as he pulled his shirt over his head. He stood over Kurt, slowly placing both knees on either side of Kurt - effectively straddling him - allowing himself to eye every inch of Kurt intently.

"Sebastian-" Kurt began, but he was silenced as Sebastian tugged him up by the front of his shirt, kissing him roughly as he settled himself in Kurt's lap.

"I want you so bad, Kurt," Sebastian started, allowing one of his hands to grab a fistful of Kurt's now ruffled hair before locking lips once more. Kurt moaned deeply into the kiss, allowing himself to melt against Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian grabbed both of Kurt's hands with his own, and forced Kurt back onto his back.

"Let me - take off your shirt," Sebastian mumbled, hands already toying with the buttons of Kurt's button up. Kurt nodded silently, eyes never leaving Sebastian's pink lips. Sebastian quickly undid the shirt, pushing it off Kurt's strong and lean shoulders, moaning at the sight of the now topless boy beneath him. He immediately began kissing at Kurt's pale expanse of skin along his collarbone, leaving harsh red marks that were sure to bruise the boy's tender skin.

"F-fuck Sebastian, I-"

At that, the sound of Sebastian's ringtone echoed throughout the room loudly, halting the two boys in action. Sebastian sighed against Kurt's neck, causing the other boy to shiver. "Hurry up and check that so we can get back to some more.. pressing matters." Kurt said, lifting his hips off the bed slightly to show Sebastian exactly what kind of pressing matters he was insinuating. Sebastian licked his lips, pulling Kurt into one more deep kiss before pulling himself out of the other boy's lap, reaching for his phone in his discarded jacket on the floor. He picked it up and glanced at the notification, brow furrowing in concern.

"Any.. reason your ex would ask if I'm available for a double-date tonight, Hummel?" He asked, looking back at Kurt as he gestured confusedly with his phone. Kurt furrowed his brows, reaching for Sebastian's phone to see what he was referring to.

 _ **Hey, Sebastian! Dave and I were wondering if you and Kurt were available for a double date tonight at Breadstix. :) Let me know! - Blaine :)**_

"What.. the fuck? How.." Kurt started, and he looked at Sebastian only for the other boy to shrug his shoulders, rolling his eyes slightly at the text message.

"Are we going?"

"Sebastian, are you- ? There's no way in hell we can go on a date with them," Kurt started, but was interrupted by Sebastian turning to face him more fully on the mattress.

"Kurt, don't you want Blaine to hurt like you did? Don't you think this is the perfect way to get back at him?" he asked, smirking cockily as he unlocked his phone to reply. Kurt grimaced, before nodding his consent quietly. Sebastian smiled at him, responding briskly to Blaine's text before tossing his phone back onto the floor, turning back towards Kurt on the bed once more.

"Now, where were we?"

xXx

Blaine sat nervously alongside David in the booth at Breadstix, toying absentmindedly with his watch as he occasionally glanced towards the doors. Dave grabbed his hand, smiling warmly at him. "It'll be alright, babe. It's not like they're going to attack us, or anything. It's just a friendly dinner where we can catch up with old friends."

Blaine smiled halfheartedly at his boyfriend, swallowing hard before he heard the bell above the door jingle. His eyes shot up and were immediately drawn to the nearly impeccably dressed boy, strolling in next to one Sebastian Smythe. Blaine immediately stood, raising a hand to flag the two down before sitting beside Dave once more, smiling warmly.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted, sliding into the booth in front of Sebastian. Sebastian offered a curt head nod and a smirk before properly greeting the other two boys.

Dave offered a warm smile to both boys, and Blaine grinned widely at them before clearing his throat.

"S-so, how have you guys been?"

A little while later, the conversation between the four boys is flowing smoothly, and they've already dug into their dinners.

"So, Sebastian, tell me how-" Blaine starts, but he cuts himself off when his eyes are drawn to a dark purple mark on Kurt's neck, barely visible above the collar of his shirt. Kurt cocks an eyebrow at Blaine's sudden attention, and he glances at Sebastian, who seems just as confused. Dave clears his throat, immediately sensing a change in the environment.

"I'm sure Blaine was about to ask, how's California, Sebastian?" Blaine drops his eyes as Dave continues the conversation, deep in thought before excusing himself quietly to the bathroom a moment later. Kurt watches him stand, and quietly asks Sebastian to let him out of the booth so he may use the restroom, as well.

xXx

Kurt watches Blaine shove the door open roughly, and catches the door on the backswing, staring angrily at Blaine as the younger boy rubs his head, deep in thought.

He allows the door to shut completely before locking it, turning back to Blaine with anger firing in his eyes. "What the fuck was that, Blaine? You can't just.. stare at me like that anymore, we're not together and it's weird-"

"What the _fuck_ is _that,_ Kurt? How long have you been sleeping with the guy who almost _blinded me_? How long has he been leaving hickeys on your neck like some.. some horny teenage schoolgirl?"

Kurt scoffed, crossing his arms in disgust. "And how long have _you_ been fucking the guy who threatened to _kill me,_ Blaine? Or did you just forget that happened, because Dave just so happens to be the only gay kid our age left in Lima?"

Blaine glares at Kurt, stuttered slightly on his words. "He- he was here when you _weren't_ , Kurt-"

"And Sebastian was here when you decided David was your next conquest, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat. He shut his mouth at the look of confusion on Blaine's face, and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy. "Who I sleep with and who I talk to is absolutely _none_ of your business, Blaine. Not anymore," with one last glare filled with absolute disgust, Kurt unlocked the door and ran from the bathroom, eyes brimming with angry tears.

"K-Kurt, wait," Blaine started, reaching after the boy, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

From across the restaurant, Dave and Sebastian eye each other, nodding slightly to each other as they slid out of their booth and followed their respective dates from the building.

xXx

"So, Lady Hummel, would you like to tell me what the fuck went down at Breadstix the other night?"

Kurt sighed, rubbing his hand over his face while sitting across the table from the one and only Santana Lopez. "And how did you already hear about that entire debacle?"

Santana smirked, nibbling at her muffin she had bought when she had demanded to meet Kurt at the Lima Bean earlier that morning. "This is _Lima,_ and any juicy news regarding the gays will _always_ recirculate back to the Head Bitch herself." She gestured to her general being as Kurt scoffed in annoyance.

"There's not much to tell, anyways. Blaine felt the need to confront me about Sebastian and I being together."

Santana raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, curiosity shining in her eyes. "So, you and Meerkat are officially dating?"

Kurt avoided her eye contact, which only made Santana smirk. "You and Anderson have _got_ to figure this shit out, because watching you pretend to have _actual_ feelings for Dalton's Resident Bitch Boy while Blaine pretends to suck Karofsky's dick is _exhausting_. There's so much forced tension, it makes me nauseous even thinking about it," Santana declared, waving her hand around dramatically. Kurt raised his chin, clearing his throat before gathering his messenger bag to his side.

"Well, Santana, as _lovely_ as this talk has been, I have to get going. I have a.. previous engagement."

Santana rolled her eyes, watching Kurt strut away from their table. "If you're planning on getting dirty with Smythe at least _pretend_ you're excited about it, Hummel!"

She watched Kurt flippantly flip her the bird, then immediately pulled her phone out of her purse, sure to send an emergency text to the ex-Glee Club members who were still in town for Homecoming.

 ** _Hummel's having his mid-life crisis a few months early. We have to have an intervention. - S_**

xXx

Sebastian licked his lips, running his hands along Kurt's thighs as the smaller boy straddled him on his bed. Kurt placed a gentle finger against Sebastian's lips, smirking as he leaned down to nuzzle against Sebastian's earlobe. "We have to be quiet this time, my dad will be home any minute now."

Sebastian groaned as Kurt ground his hips down onto his, biting his lip to keep from shouting. His hands roughly grasped Kurt's waist, holding him in place over his clothed dick. "Kurt, I-I.."

At that, Kurt's annoying ringtone echoed throughout the bedroom, causing Sebastian to sigh in disappointment against Kurt's neck. "Just ignore it, come _on.."_

Kurt laughed breathily, causing shivers to wrack down Sebastian's spine. "What if it's someone important?"

Sebastian snorted, hands cupping Kurt's ass and holding him against Sebastian's warm chest. "Like who, Blaine?"

Kurt pulled away, body going slightly rigid. " _What_?"

Sebastian immediately regretted the accusation, allowing Kurt to pull himself away from Sebastian as he gazed at him, anger and hurt evident in his eyes. "Kurt, I didn't- I didn't mean that. I just- I-"

"You just _what_ , Sebastian?"

Sebastian breathed in deeply, eyes closing as he grabbed at Kurt's sheets beneath him. "I just want you to be with me. Undivided attention and all that." He chuckled at himself, feeling stupid for such a personal detail. "But.. I know. You're not actually mine to want that way."

Kurt eyed Sebastian, biting his bottom lip before breaking eye contact with the younger boy. "Sebastian.. I think you should go."

Sebastian blinked, then coughed to try and mask the awkward air he now was harboring. "Yeah, you're- you're right."

At that, Kurt heard a knock at the door.

" _Kurt? Can I talk to you, buddy?"_

At the sound of Burt Hummel's rough and deep voice through Kurt's bedroom door, Sebastian and Kurt stared at each other in shock.

" _You have to go, like, right now,"_ Kurt whispered, shoving Sebastian's shirt at the boy as he helped him off of the bed, pushing him towards his private bathroom.

"Why are you putting me in the bathroom?" Sebastian stage-whispered, shocked and violated at the sudden turn of events.

"There's a window in here you can climb out of once you're dressed, so dad doesn't see you." Sebastian held eye contact with Kurt, the former standing half-naked in the latter's bathroom, eyes pleading to stay. Kurt sighed. "Text me when you get to your car. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

At that, Sebastian grinned cockily, giving Kurt a silent thumbs up as he turned towards the cracked window in the bathroom. Kurt smiled, then shut the bathroom door as he lunged towards his door. He tore open the door only to be faced with Burt giving him a quizzical look. "Whatcha.. doin' in there, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled tightly at his father, eyes wide with shock. "Absolutely nothing. I was dozing off. Why?"

Burt shrugged, then pointed his finger towards the front door. "Mercedes is at the door, said somethin' about an emergency Glee meeting about the alumnis at Homecoming." Kurt nodded curtly, thanking his dad before turning to grab his phone from his dresser. He had a few messages from Mercedes - probably announcing her surprise arrival at the Hummel household, the text that interrupted Sebastian and him - and one from Sebastian, announcing that he had made it to his car, and expects a very _special_ make-up present for climbing out Kurt's window. Kurt grins, shooting off a confirmation text to the other boy before leaving his room, going to greet Mercedes at the door.

xXx

From his spot in the passenger side of Mercedes' car, Mike Chang was scrolling absentmindedly through Twitter, waiting for Mercedes to return with Kurt so that they could hold this.. _intervention_ of sorts for him and Blaine. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of clothing drop from the second story of the Hummel household.

From Kurt's bathroom, if Mike remembered correctly from all those Dude Nights' they used to have at the Hummel-Hudson house.

Mike's jaw dropped as he saw none other than the Sebastian Smythe dust himself off, then glance around before speed-walking towards a parked car along the curb, ahead of Mercedes'. As quickly as he appeared, Sebastian left, and Mike was left staring in awe as Kurt and Mercedes approached the car.

"Hey, Mike, long time no see!" Kurt greeted, opening the back door of Mercedes' car before climbing in gracefully.

Mike's eyes remained glued where Sebastian's car once was, mouth slightly ajar.

"Mike?" Mercedes' prompted, putting her key in the ignition and starting her car.

"Kurt, why did- why did Sebastian just jump out of your window?"

Mercedes' slammed on her brakes, causing both boys to brace themselves as quickly as they could against the car's interior. "Who the _fuck_ did he just see, Kurt? Mike, you best be sure you saw that rat-looking motherfu-"

" _Mercedes!"_ Kurt shouted, cutting off his friend. She glared at him through the rearview mirror, annoyance clear on her features. "Don't.. Don't worry about it, guys."

Mercedes scoffed, continuing her drive towards McKinley. "You best believe they're hearing about this when we get to the school."

Kurt crossed his arms, anxiety creeping up his throat as they got nearer to the school. "What.. What exactly is this emergency meeting about?" He stuttered, trying to catch Mercedes' eye as she parked the car once they arrived in the nearly empty parking lot. Mike was the one who answered Kurt, his eyes full of warmth and comfort.

"Just a setlist issue, or really.. Rachel wanted us to help with your guys' song for the bonfire." Kurt nodded once before climbing out of the car, gently shutting the door and making his way up to the school.

As he did so, Mercedes pulled out her phone, sharing a look with Mike before sending a text to Santana:

 ** _Get Blaine out of the room before Kurt gets there. That boy has some explaining to do that Blaine isn't gonna wanna be around for. -M_**

xXx

As Mercedes and Mike caught up to Kurt, they passed him while walking swiftly yet surely, looking suspiciously around each hallway before arriving to the choir room. Once they entered, Mercedes surveyed the room, nodding when she saw Blaine wasn't present at the moment.

"So, y'all, Kurt here is sneaking around all of our backs and sleeping with _Sebastian Smythe_."

Silence. Then, utter chaos and disbelief.

" _Sebastian?! Kurt, what are you-"_

 _"After all he's done to us?"_

 _"How can you ever even do that-"_

Kurt stood by the doorway, eyes shut and knuckles white as he grasped his messenger bag tightly.

"Shut _up!"_ Kurt demanded, eyes not opening until there was complete silence in the choir room. "My personal life is no one's business but my own."

"Kurt," Rachel started, "Sebastian.. he really hurt us back in high school. He almost _blinded Blaine_ , for God's sake. Are you just going to overlook that in order to, to what, get back at Blaine?"

Kurt pursed his lips, striding confidently to Rachel where she stood in the center of the room, eyes wide and nostrils flaring as he spoke under his breath, voice barely an audible yet furious whisper.

"Why is Blaine allowed to love the boy who almost _killed me,_ but I'm not allowed to even move on? I need to allow myself _someone,_ Rachel. Blaine won't have me, not anymore. Sebastian will."

With one last strong glare, Kurt turned on his heel-

Only to freeze when he saw Blaine - beautiful, innocent _Blaine_ \- standing in the doorway of the office that was connected to the Glee Club, stock still and wide eyes.

"Maybe you two.. should talk." Sam started, standing and guiding Kurt towards the office. He gently nudged him and Blaine into the doorway, shutting the door gently after whispering a soft ' _good luck_ ' to the boys.

Once they were closed away from the others, Blaine took a seat in one of the vacant chairs. "I- I didn't.. know you still- Kurt.."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and felt his heart shatter as Blaine's eyes misted over with unshed tears. "Blaine. You- you're with Karofsky. You're.. coaching the Warblers, you're happy. I don't want to be the one to take that away from you." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, turning away from Blaine in an effort to regain some control before he started crying, as well. He heard Blaine clear his throat gently as he stood from the chair.

"I.. I never stopped loving you, Kurt. But I don't want you to leave Sebastian for me if that's.. if that's what you want."

As Blaine made his way to the door, Kurt's quick turn stopped him dead in his tracks, hand frozen on the doorknob. Kurt's eyes blazed with an emotion Blaine couldn't place. "I don't- I don't know what I want. But I don't want you to come crawling back to me only because I've finally moved on, Blaine. I still love you, too, but I.. I can't do that to myself. I can't take you back only for you to regret us the moment we're back together."

Blaine closed his eyes, and nodded once before opening the door slightly. "I'll- I'll take care of them. You go home before they verbally assault you any more."

Kurt offered Blaine a painfully forced smile, nodding once before following Blaine out of the office, and quickly leaving the choir room while pulling his phone out.

 ** _I'm currently stranded at McKinley without a ride. If you pick me up, I can pay you back for earlier? -K_**

Kurt smiled tightly at his phone, and the quick reply back from Sebastian.

 ** _Anything for you. Be there in 5. - S_**

xXx

"So? How'd it go?" Tina questioned, voicing the concerns of everyone in the choir room.

Blaine just shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "You guys, he's- he's happier now, we're both learning to live without each other. I just- I think this is for the best."

Blaine scanned the choir room, unsurprised but upset nonetheless by the looks of disappointment on the ex-Glee Club members' faces.

Brittany was sitting in the corner by Quinn, weeping softly. Blaine swore he saw Puck wipe an inconspicuous tear from the corner of his eye, and Artie began ramming his wheelchair into the wall in frustration and denial. Rachel stood from where she had sat beside Mercedes and Sam, smiling sadly at Blaine.

"We're- we're sorry to put you through this, Blaine. We just thought-"

Blaine smiled and shook his head, cutting her off. "I know, you thought it would help. I wish it could have. Thank you guys," he told the entire room, before nodding his head solemnly and turning to exit the choir room. As he turned the corner, he softly allowed himself to sink against the lockers, eyes burning with tears.

Kurt didn't want him at all. He wanted Sebastian over Blaine, and Blaine just had to learn to accept this.

Blaine rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, urging himself to stop the tears from flowing before anyone came out and saw him.

Especially, God forbid, if it was Kurt who found him like this. He'd be so disgusted by what he saw, Blaine thinks, he'd be thankful that he had Sebastian instead.

xXx

"Jesus, someone's eager-" Sebastian started, only to be silenced by Kurt's lips on his own while they reclined in the backseat of his SUV, parked in a slightly secluded corner of the McKinley. He moaned into Kurt's mouth as the slimmer boy palmed him through his jeans, sliding down to attach his lips to Sebastian's neck and begin sucking hard.

" _Kurt, jesus-"_

Kurt sat up, pulling his shirt over his head quickly, and urging Sebastian to do the same. "Did you bring protection?"

Sebastian stared at Kurt, raising himself up onto his elbows so that he was closer to Kurt's eye level. "You- you want to fuck? Right here?"

"Sebastian, _please-"_

Kurt leaned forward, forcing Sebastian onto his back fully once more before tangling his hands in Sebastian's soft brown hair, kissing the other boy deeply and rocking his hips down into the taller boy's already growing erection.

"K-Kurt, wait." Sebastian forced himself to put a hand on Kurt's chest and gently push the boy away. Kurt looked at him with lust-blown eyes that were laced with confusion and hurt.

"I-I'm not sleeping with you in the backseat of my car, Kurt," Sebastian started, chuckling slightly. "I want to do this right."

"Since when have you, Sebastian Smythe, ever cared about doing something the _right way_?" Kurt asked shortly, grinding down into Sebastian again to try and urge the boy to change his mind. Sebastian breathed heavily, eyes flitted shut for a moment before grabbing Kurt's head and pulling him into a deep kiss.

After a moment, Sebastian pulled away, sure to leave Kurt short of breath. "Since I realized you deserve more than this kind of shit," Sebastian stated, opening his eyes to Kurt's dilated blue ones.

"Let's," Sebastian pauses, and takes a deep breath, "let's go back to my house, Kurt, and finish this there."

Kurt pauses, and nods his head shortly before finding their shirts and handing Sebastian his again before pulling his own over head.

The two boys climb out of the backseat, and readjust themselves in their respective front seats - Sebastian driving and Kurt in the passenger side - before Sebastian starts his car, smiling at Kurt before pulling out of McKinley's small parking lot.

As Blaine Anderson stood under the tree he had parked by, he felt his eyes burn once more with unshed tears.

He doesn't know what exactly he had witnessed in the car parked a few spots from his own, but he was almost positive it was one Sebastian Smythe and one Kurt Hummel basically fucking in the backseat.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, clearing his throat to keep from sobbing, and unlocked his car quickly in order to get home as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sebastian led Kurt into his house, he could feel his heart pounding. He had never been so _nervous_ to go all the way with someone, and he shouldn't be this nervous with _Kurt Hummel,_ of all people. Sebastian swallowed loudly, showing Kurt into his room and allowing the other boy to survey the space quietly.

Kurt giggled lightly, and turned to him with a smile. "It's very.. you." Sebastian smiled at him, and leaned towards him slowly.

Kurt closed the gap between the two of them, hand snaking up behind Sebastian's neck to grasp at his hair roughly, causing Sebastian to moan deeply into his mouth, his dick twitching readily in his pants.

"Bed, now, _please,"_ Kurt pants, mouth barely leaving Sebastian's as he asks the boy to move. Sebastian obliges, pushing Kurt towards the bed until his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Kurt falls backwards onto the bed, his breath leaving him as he hits the mattress, and lies back to watch Sebastian strip himself of his shirt. Sebastian stands at the foot of the bed, eyeing Kurt hungrily, before leaning himself down on top of Kurt. He takes Kurt's cheek in his palm, swiping his thumb over his jawline softly before kissing Kurt gently, yet powerfully. Kurt jumps slightly at the sudden tenderness, yet soon closes his eyes and obliges. He feels Sebastian slide his tongue alongside Kurt's bottom lip, and immediately allows the boy to slide his tongue further into his mouth. Sebastian's hand on Kurt's cheek presses him closer, demanding the kiss to deepen as Sebastian's other hand slides between their bodies to palm messily at Kurt's quickly hardening dick. Kurt moans, allowing Sebastian further access to his mouth, and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer, demanding more warmth, more heat, more _force_.

"Sebastian, please, I need-"

Sebastian shushes Kurt, pressing his lips softly to Kurt's before pulling away, causing Kurt to whimper at the loss of Sebastian's hand. "I know, babe."

Sebastian shimmies his jeans off, leaving his black boxer briefs on before climbing over Kurt once more, gently undoing his belt and pulling his jeans and underwear off of his body. Once the shorter boy's pants are off, Sebastian grasps Kurt's hips, pulling him towards himself while he sits back on his heels, hips forward. He pulls Kurt flush against him, his clothed dick rubbing against Kurt's ass _wonderfully_.

"S-Sebastian, _god-"_ Kurt whimpers, hands grasping at anything to cling to, finally deciding on the sheets as he inadvertently jerks his hips upwards. Sebastian stares at the pale and lean boy beneath him, absolutely breathless at the sight of him writhing and completely falling apart under his gentle touch. He quickly slides his underwear off, throwing them haphazardly across the room.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Sebastian asks softly, pulling Kurt up against him so that his chest was flush against Sebastian's, their dicks creating wonderful friction against one another. Kurt stutters wildly, just nodding his head in consent. Sebastian smiled, reaching towards his bedside table and tugging open the drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom. He readjusted Kurt on his lap, and flicked open the bottle of lube, carefully coating three of his fingers with the slick substance. He carefully aligned one finger with Kurt's hole, sliding it in slowly as to allow Kurt time to get used to the sensation. After carefully stretching Kurt with one finger, Sebastian adds a second, then an eventual third. By the time he feels comfortable with the third finger, Kurt is moaning into Sebastian's cheek, scratching at the taller boy's back as he grinds against Sebastian's fingers.

" _Sebastian, please-"_ Kurt starts, and Sebastian just nods, using his both hands to open the condom wrapper before using his clean hand to roll it onto his dick.

"You ready?" Sebastian asks, voice barely above a whisper. Kurt nods softly against his neck, breathing tickling Sebastian's collarbone. Sebastian licks his lips, slowly guiding Kurt down onto his cock. Kurt moans loudly as he sinks onto Sebastian's lap, and the two boys squeeze their eyes shut as Kurt rests fully against Sebastian.

" _I love you, Kurt."_

Sebastian feels Kurt's breath hitch against his neck at the quiet admission, and immediately regrets opening his mouth. He feels Kurt's head lift from it's resting spot against his neck, and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand when Kurt leans into Sebastian's ear, lips touching his lobe as he whispers -

" _Move."_

Sebastian immediately complies, lifting Kurt before dropping him harshly onto his lap again. Kurt throws his head back, a moan tearing through his throat as Sebastian continues to grind up into him.

Kurt rakes his blunt nails down Sebastian's back, sure to leave hot red trails on the boy's tanned skin. This earns a low, gravely groan from the boy, his thrusts picking up tempo as Kurt panted and begged into his ear.

" _Harder, Sebastian."_

 _"Faster, please, God."_

 _"Come for me."_

With that final request from Kurt, Sebastian pulled Kurt into his lap roughly, holding him there as he finished. He grasped at Kurt's shoulders as if they were a lifeline, eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm overcame him. When he could finally bring himself to peel his eyes open, he saw Kurt watching him with lust-blown eyes, his mouth partially open.

"I-I have to take care of you," he started, reaching for Kurt's still hard dick. Kurt chuckled, allowing Sebastian to grasp his cock in a loose hold. He felt his eyes flutter closed at the soft touch, and quickly found himself begging for more.

"Sebastian, please," Kurt started, but he was cut off as Sebastian captured his lips in a warm, powerful kiss. He sped up the pace of his jerking, Kurt gasping into the kiss as he felt himself finish, spurting out over Sebastian's fist. He gasped for air, his hands grabbing for Sebastian's shoulders to anchor him as he came down from his high.

"I've got you, Kurt, I'm right here."

Kurt felt himself slump against Sebastian, his whole body going limp. He felt Sebastian pull himself out of Kurt, the latter cringing at the sensation of loss. Sebastian cleaned himself up with a tissue, making sure to take care of Kurt's mess as well before climbing into bed alongside the exhausted brunette. He wrapped his arms around the lean, spent body next to his, sighing in content as Kurt allowed Sebastian to pull him closer.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt's eyes shot open, and he slightly pulled away from his lover.

"Sebastian, I- we have to talk about that."

Sebastian cracked one of his eyes that he had previously closed in rest. "What, the mind-blowing sex?"

Kurt smiled lamely, then nudged Sebastian's shoulder. "No, your.. confession."

Sebastian opened both eyes at this, forcing himself to sit up slightly to give Kurt his attention. "What about it?"

Kurt glanced away from Sebastian's powerful gaze, shrugging lightly as he bit his lower lip in hesitance. Sebastian smiled.

"I know you don't love me back, Kurt, it's okay. You still love Blaine."

At that, Kurt shot to attention, a defense stuttering from his lips. Sebastian placed a finger on his lips, smiling knowingly as he shushed Kurt.

"It's okay, Kurt. I got my run in with you while I could. It started off fun, but.. I don't know where I actually fell for you. Especially after everything we've been through in our past together." Sebastian smiled sadly, hand falling from Kurt's lips to cup his jaw lovingly. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be with Blaine."

Kurt smiled slightly, eyes watering. "How- how long have you known? How did you figure it out before I did?" Kurt asked, a dry laugh escaping from his lips. Sebastian just shrugged, his face the picture of resignation yet contentment.

"A while. Breadstix solidified it for me. I knew from the beginning I was just a conquest for you to try and make Blaine jealous, and at first I was all for it but.. like I said, somewhere along the line I fucked up and caught feelings." He placed one more gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, then climbed out of bed, beginning to gather their clothes for them. "But.. I think you should go tell Blaine."

Kurt accepts his underwear and shirt from Sebastian, slipping both on before shaking his head, laughing in disbelief. "I don't know if you remember, Smythe, but he's _definitely_ still with David."

Sebastian smiled, tossing Kurt his jeans before shrugging his own shirt on. "I wouldn't say 'definitely', Hummel. You never know until you ask."

Kurt smiled, and pulled Sebastian in for one last hug as lovers, kissing him on the cheek as he pulled away. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, love in his eyes and loss in his smile. "Anything for you, Kurt."

xXx

Blaine raised his fist to the door of his boyfriend's house, hesitance painted all over his features as he bit his lip. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to tap out three sharp knocks on the door. He immediately retracted his hand, wrapping himself up in his own arms as Dave answered the door.

"Oh, hey, babe, I didn't know you were coming over today. Come on in," he started, offering Blaine inside before he caught sight of the look on the younger man's face. Dave's features immediately fell into a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for whatever Dave's reaction would be. "Dave, I- I have to tell you something. Please don't be mad-"

"You're still in love with Kurt."

Blaine blinked in surprise, head tilting in confusion. "I- wa- what?"

Dave smiled knowingly at Blaine, exiting his house and shutting the door quietly as he licked his lips. "I've known, for a while actually. I understand."

Blaine scoffed in surprise. "You- you _understand?_ "

Dave nodded his head, a soft smile on his face. "Exes normally don't have anxiety attacks about their exes seemingly healthy sex lives. And, I knew when you came back that you guys were only on a break," Dave pat Blaine on the shoulder, reassuring the shorter boy slightly, "you two are.. soulmates. It's that simple, really. And I knew I could never come in between that, even if I wanted to."

Blaine smiled tightly, eyes watering as he looked up at his now ex-boyfriend. "Dave, I- thank you. So much. For- for everything." David smiled at him, and opened his arms for a hug that Blaine readily reciprocated.

"It was my pleasure, Blaine. Now go get your man, Anderson."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine pulled his scarf closer around him, shivering slightly in the chilly autumn night as he strolled towards the annual McKinley Homecoming Bonfire with Mike and Sam, a small smile on his lips. The three had discussed the football game in agonizing detail already, and Blaine had now set his focus on finding the one person he needed to talk to.

Mike nudged him gently as they approached the festivities, pointing at the slender brunette who had just walked past the bonfire with Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat, and Sam gently pushed him forward in encouragement.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

xXx

Kurt walked towards the huge fire, shivering slightly regardless of the heat released by the bonfire. He pursed his lips, scanning the crowd quickly for that one familiar face with the dark curly locks. He sighed in disappointment when he didn't immediately see him, but Rachel grabbed his arm excitedly, squealing urgently and pointing across the fire, where Kurt's current obsession was standing with Mike and Sam.

Kurt smiled nervously, and allowed Mercedes and Rachel to both hug him warmly, offering good luck and love.

"It'll work out this time, Kurt, don't stress it."

xXx

" _Kurt_."

Kurt felt himself shiver when he heard that oh-so-familiar voice barely breathe his name. He turned, smiling warmly when his cerulean eyes met golden ones.

"Blaine."

Blaine smiled wider than he had in months, laughing lightly in shock at the fact that Kurt was _here,_ and _talking to him._

 _"_ I, uhm-"

"I think-"

Both boys stopped mid-sentence, chuckling kindly when they both interrupted one another.

Blaine gestured to Kurt, offering to let him speak first. Kurt smiled at the shorter man, eyes filled with hope and - quite possibly - a little bit of love. He took a deep breath before looking Blaine dead in the eye.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. And- and regardless of the absolutely terrible shit that I said in New York, I never stopped loving you. I never could. I- I want you forever, Blaine. If- if you would ever take me back, of course." Kurt smiled, nervousness obvious in his features. Blaine smiled warmly at him, and took a step forward, allowing his hand to grab Kurt's.

"Kurt.. I already told you. I never stopped loving you, either."

The two stood in silence for a moment before rushing forward, embracing one another warmly. Blaine pulled away, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek to pull him closer and kiss him deeply. When they broke apart, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, a loving smile overcoming his face.

"I would do anything for you, Kurt Hummel. You're the love of my life."


End file.
